youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Childrens (Storks) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Teaser *Colonel K: It’s an image old as time, a baby swaddled in white delivered by the stork. How quant? But you’ll find here on Stork Mountain we take baby delivery seriously. I’m here to finally unveil our new and improved Human Infant Production Facility. We have perfected and streamlined the process, devising a zero mistake work flow. Using the most cutting edge technology coupled with over seventy-five years of hard worn experience, our new process has been described as, perfect, precise, flawless, ideal, immaculate, no problemo, error proofed, too good to fail, the opposite of the Titanic. *Tinker Bell: Phew. *Colonel K: We work hard just so you can hear the four most precious words in human language, “Goo-goo, gah-gah.” So when you’re looking for a baby delivery you can count The Stork Delivery Service. Make a plan, stick to the plan, always deliver! What was that? Oh, no. *Tinker Bell: My bad. *Colonel K: Aah! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! *Muppet Babies & Peppa Pig Characters: (Giggling) *Baby Mowgli: (Laughing) Trailer #1 * Narrator: In the beginning, storks delivered babies.It wasn't always easy.No matter how tough or impossible or brutal or inhumane, or savage, we would triumph over adversity.Thank goodness we don't do that anymore. Now storks deliver packages for cornerstore.com.Our * Both: new phones! * Narrator: Always deliver. * (E.B. Hopping Clip) * E.B.;The orphan Tulip. * Tinker Bell: Oh, ah, Tulip is just fine.Orphan hurts my heart. There's one last baby to deliver. * Tinker Bell & E.B.: Aaaw * E.B.:This is the family that never got the baby they asked for. * Tinker Bell:If this baby finds her family, then maybe I can find mine. * E.B.: All right, let's do it! * Tinker Bell:Let me show you how to fly this. * E.B.:Hello, I'm a bunny.I'm pretty sure I know how to... (SCREAMING!!!) I was wrong! I was immediately wrong! * Tinker Bell:Is your seat wet? * E.B.:Yep, I peed in the seat when we were falling. * Tagline: This Christmas * (Tinker Bell Clip) * (E.B. Clip) * (Baby Zelda Clip) * (Tinker Bell Angry Clip) * (E.B. Angry Clip) * (Harold The Helicopter Flying Clip) * (Colonel K Mad Clip):That baby's dangerous! * E.B.:Wolves? Perfect! My old nemesis, glass! * Tinker Bell:Birds can't see glass! Oh, no! Left! Right, left! * E.B.:Not working! * Tinker Bell:Are you kidding me? * Jośe Carioca: Baby powder! * Tinker Bell:I built my plane to find my parents. * E.B.:You'll find your family. * (Tinker Bell Cheering Clip) * (Charlie Brown Walking Clip):Don't worry, honey. * Belle (Beauty and The Beast): Everything's gonna be just fine. * (E.B. Screaming Clip): We're gonna die! * (Sheeps Running "Shaun The Sheep Movie" Clip) * E.B. & Tinker Bell: Let's go! * Constantine The Frog: Wolf pack, form up submarine! * E.B.:What is happening? * (Genie Submarine "Aladdin" Clip): Submarine! * Tinker Bell: What? I've never seen that before on nature shows. * (E.B. Clip) * Tagline: Childrens (Storks) * Haybot: No, no, no! This tastes like flowers. * Constantine the Frog: Okay, stand aside. * Haybot:Are you in love? * Constantine the Frog:I am in love. Are you in love? * Haybot:I'm in love, too. * Constantine The Frog:I agree, I agree, I agree, I agree! * Tagline: E.B., Tinker Bell, Colonel K, Belle, Beast, Haybot, Constantine The Frog, Amos Mouse * Tagline: December 25th Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Storks Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas